Camping! Fun, Fun, Fun!
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: If you'd told Joey three months ago he'd be stuck in a cabin with Seto Kaiba for a week, he would've asked if the doctor was giving you the right kind of medicine. Now? Well, he's living it, and couldn't be more confused! Puppyshipping, other yaoi pairs.
1. Chapter 1: Our Quest Begins!

Mutt POV

I tried to hide the shivers as I curled under the covers, wondering why I'd agreed to this…

1: I didn't 'like' one of my companions for the trip as everyone claimed, and I was tired of being paired up with him.

2: I don't like being in the wilderness.

3: I wasn't thrilled with my roommate.

4: I don't even like camping!

With a soft sigh, I admitted that the first of those points wasn't true… I did like Seto. So much it almost scared me. I didn't understand how I could want so badly to slap someone and kiss them in the same moment, but I did sometimes-all the time! Number three wasn't particularly accurate either, up to this moment. I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, face a little pink.

Did I mention that I had to share a bed with my roommate? The roommate whom, in his sleep, had managed to wriggle closer and wake me up by breathing on my super-sensitive neck, which lead me to where I started this story, scooting away at all costs? Did I, by chance, mention that the roommate trying to snuggle with me was Kaiba?

If you're laughing, I'm gonna kick your ass.

Well, he made a soft sort of annoyed 'hn…' noise and flung his arm over me, pulling me back toward him with a hum of content, nuzzling into my neck as the slight carnation tinge turned into a full-on, completely maroon peppering on my cheeks. With a quiet whine, I submitted to my fate and let my body go limp, letting him wriggle a leg between my knees and wrap his arms around my waist, breath soft on my jugular.

Dragon POV

Oh, my puppy…is so strange. He lay there and shivered, knowing well I was right there and he easily could've snuggled up to me for warmth and I would've never known…that he knew of… and yet, he kept away, stubborn as he was-is. After a few minutes, he sighed and scooted away, nearing the edge of the bed…

The huge, soft, king-sized bed. Was he really doing that just so I wouldn't be able to grab him up and snuggle with him? Again, he _is_ strange. I made a quite noise of protest and snaked my arm over his side, snagging him effectively with a sly grin and pulling him tightly against my chest in the center of the bed. I'd worry about dealing with the awkwardness later, and as such buried my face in his neck, letting out a soft huff of air, content as he squeaked softly.

He went limp in my arms, and for a moment, I wondered if he'd fainted, but decided that while he was very, very temptingly uke, he was much too proud of himself to faint. Wondering how far I could push him before he shoved me away, I slid my foot between his feet and wriggled so my knee was between his legs, simultaneously putting my arms loosely around his waist…and he let me, almost sinking back into my embrace.

I slept like a rock that night, somehow tangling myself with Jou further in my sleep.

Mutt POV

When I woke up, it was to the soft pattering of a heartbeat against my chest-not my own, but someone else's-and warm breath ghosting against my cheek, soft lips brushing there gently with each puff of air. I felt my face heat up and gripped Seto's shirt tighter in my hands, opening my eyes cautiously to see if he was awake yet. When cobalt orbs trapped my own, I knew I'd been stupid for even hoping he was still dozing so I could cuddle up a bit more, and as such released the cloth tangled around my fingers, scooting back and trying to detangle myself from him, yelping as he pulled me close again.

He tried to wriggle back between my legs and I kept them locked together, frigid as I stared at him with confusion. With a roll of his eyes, he stopped trying and merely settled his arms around me, muttering, "You know, if they hadn't met you, a person would think you were opposed to a little warming up before coffee…" I struggled to free myself from his arms-fighting for his sanity's sake, in all honesty-but he bit-YES! BIT!-my shoulder and I stilled, blush growing exponentially. This time, when he went to return to where we were before, I didn't stop him, keeping my eyes away from his at all times.

With a soft sigh, he nuzzled my neck, tangling his long legs with mine, and laughed at the soft, startled noise I let out. "Shut up. At least I'm letting you have your moment…," I growled. He scoffed as if it wasn't only for that morning, and sighed softly, "Shut up, Puppy. I'm going back to sleep-its only eight." I closed my eyes but nodded, letting my arms rest around his neck… If he wasn't going to get out of bed, neither was I.

Pharaoh POV

I peered in through the window with a smile-all was going according to plan. The hookup plan was a success so far, and I knew Ren would be pleased that her brother was currently cuddling with the harsh CEO. I walked back to the _'dark_' cabin to report and get some more sleep… It was cold outside, and I was freezing.

_**Tada! Chapter one! Look, I know you guys are going to hurt me for not updating 'Hurt' (haha, pun intended because I'm super-special-awesome like that… NOT!-lol I blame Wayne's World for that little 'not' bit X3), but I have a good reason! I am having a Zelda writer's block. I know, I know-I hate it too. I do so love to write about preggers Sheik, but no plot bunnies are wanting to pay attention to him. They say, 'hoshit, Yami Bakura is so hot, ohmyRa!' and have gihugum nerdgasms every time I try to write, so… Yuugioh it is! How wonderful!**_

_**This is the product of going to my 'dragon's' house and cuddling the crap out of her… Always fun, right? Only we weren't all awkward… :3 Bah, enough about me. You don't care, am I right? Right.**_

_**Anyway! I'm going to be updating this… Every two or three weeks, if I'm lucky. And probably every time I visit my dragon (hah! That makes you care, huh? My evil plan is working! Buahahaha!) Feel free to leave suggestions! The pairings other than Puppyshipping and Chibishipping are subject to change, and I need to know who to pair Ryou with, because the Thief King is busy chasing Yami's ass and though I used to adore any yami/hikari pair, I now find it a little odd… More than a little. So I will be conducting a poll for Tristan! (The relationship between these two will become apparent momentarily!)**_

_**Tristan:**_

_**DukeXTristan (Chaseshipping)**_

_**TristanXDuke (also Chaseshipping)**_

_**TristanXRyou (Protectshipping)**_

_**Ryou-kun:**_

_**TristanXRyou (Protectshipping)**_

_**MarikXRyou (Angstshipping)**_

_**Marik**_

_**MarikXRyou (Angstshipping)**_

_**MalikXMarik: (Bronzeshipping)**_

_**MarikXOC**_

_**OCXMarik**_

_**Malik**_

_**MalikXMarik**_

_**MalikXOC**_

_**MalikXOCXMarik or any variation**_

_**If people chose Chaseshipping and Angstshipping, there will probably be one-sided Protectshipping just to thicken the plot. Also, Malik's existence is going to be separate from Marik's. I understand they aren't two different people, just different personalities, but I still enjoy having them like twins or similar.**_

_**Indefinitely, Katsuya is Seto's, and Mokuba and Yuugi are hopelessly in like with each other, because they're so bloody precious together… and that pairing is under-appreciated! Ack!**_

_**AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS!**_

_***action***_

'_**thought'**_

_**Mokuba: Has this ever happened to you? *presses remote button, making a TV pop out of the wall, showing a video***_

_**Ryou: *nomming a lolly and skipping in the park like the cutie he is***_

_**Pegasus: 'ooh, an innocent little kid…lets con him into molestation! I mean, into giving me his Millennium Item!' Oh, Ryou-boy!**_

_**Ryou: Hmm? Yes, Mr. Pegasus?**_

_**Pegasus: 'Hoshit he called me mister! Zing! …No! Necklace, not rape!' Say, that necklace looks heavy. Might I carry it for you?**_

_**Ryou: *smiles sweetly as fangirls squeal* Would you? Thank you, Mr. Pegasus. My neck gets terribly sore, carrying this around, but it makes me feel closer to my yami.**_

_**Pegasus: *grabs the ring and laughs like a psycho, runs away with it***_

_**Ryou: *heartbroken, lip trembling and eyes misted up* …I'm so sorry, Akefia…I lost the very thing that brought me my closest friend and protector…**_

_**Mokuba: Hi, I'm Kaiba Mokuba, brother of Kaiba Seto and founder of 'ChibiHack Inc.', and do I have a product for you!**_

_**Yuugi: *holds up watch, smiling* HikariAlert, the super-special-awesome alarm device made for instances where your yami just needs to teleport to your side! Let's see how it would've affected this scenario, shall we?**_

_***exactly the same up to this point***_

_**Ryou: *heartbroken, lip trembling and eyes misted up* …I'm so sorry, Akefia…I know you're on a date, but I need you! *pushes button on the black watch around his wrist***_

_**Bakura: *stops snogging Yami and sighs softly* Yami, my-**_

_**Yami: I understand. I'll still be here *smiles***_

_**Bakura: *kisses him quickly* Thank you, my pharaoh. *teleports using Shadow Magic* What's wrong, Ry?**_

_**Ryou: Pegasus stole the Ring!**_

_**Bakura: That overstuffed pedobear did what now? *glares at his retreating figure and uses Shadow Magic to freeze him in place, starts walking towards him***_

_**Pegasus: 'hoshit I can't move! What is…this…OH MY GOD!'**_

_**Bakura: *beats the hell out of Pegasus***_

_**Pegasus: *screams like a girl, loudly and repetitively***_

_**Bakura:*tosses the Ring to Ryou, teleports back to Yami***_

_**Ryou: *catches the Ring, smiles broadly* Thank you, HikariAlert!**_

_**Weirdo Announcer Guy: *says rapidly* :**_

_**Mel: … Did you catch that?**_

_**Katsuya: *snorts* hell no, and I'm supposedly from Brooklyn in the English dub!**_

_**Mel: Oh well. No evil perverts were harmed in the making of this commercial! All rights go to me for being bored at 10:36 at night. Feel free to use so long as you give me credit! Much love, ciao! **_

_**Weirdo Announcer Guy: *face palms* bitch.**_

_**Mel: Well, kudos if you made it this far! Review, favourite, subscribe, anything you want!-please no flames, just frank criticism, thank you. I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but I promise each and every one has a reason. Thank you for reading! You all make me so happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Arrival!

Author POV: Chibi Cabin

Yugi hummed happily at the warmth on either side of him, and the odd, soothing scent. A mix of peppermint and cinnamon, and when he opened his eyes to see white hair in front of him and a strand of black over his shoulder, he smiled-Ryou and Mokuba. Two of his closest friends, one of which he wouldn't mind kissing a time or ten.

He didn't want to wake the others, and as such, stayed where he was, content with their arms around him-Mokuba's around his waist, Ryou's around his shoulders with his face buried there. He stared over the top of Ryou's head and out the window, to the sun-dappled trees there, noticing movement there. He wondered who it could be until brown hair came into his line of vision and he thought, 'Ah, Seto. To check on Mokuba probably.'

And with the younger Kaiba snuggling closer to him, face buried in his hair, Yugi fell back asleep-it was just warm enough to make him tired again, but not enough to throw off the covers.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Dragon POV

I quietly opened the door to the semi-aptly-named 'chibi' cabin and peered in to make sure my brother was still asleep-he had a habit of waking when he heard me move around, but without the disruption he was likely still dozing.

I found him wrapped like a vine around poor Motou, who was sandwiched between he and Ryou. I rose an eyebrow and shook my head-surely not. My brother is like me, too selfish to share. And with that thought, I crept back out, cursing silently as I watched Moki sit up through the window.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Moki's POV

I hummed softly and snuggled closer to Yugi, using my nose to push Ryou's hands away from his neck so I could bury my face there. Yuugi's hands were over mine, and I let my fingers lace up with his, tugging him closer and grinning in victory when Ryou let go and rolled over, curling up around his pillow. The tri-haired teen in my arms wriggled a little, almost waking fully, but I shushed his murmurings and put a hand on his hip to still him.

"Go back to sleep, Yugi. We have plenty of time." He rolled closer to me, clinging to my shirt and complying with my suggestion. I stayed awake a while longer, petting his hair and being content in the fact that it was me he grasped to.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Mutt POV

By the time I woke up again, Kaiba was gone. I silently thanked whatever deity was listening and grinned, rolling over and sprawling crazily across the bed. Ah, bedspace. I buried my face in a pillow and hummed, tugging the blankets up past my shoulders, burrowing down and enjoying my stretching room to the fullest of my abilities-who knew when that jerk would get back?

Five or so minutes later, my stomach was growling, and the need to eat hit me like a ton of bricks. I got up, making sure once again that I was decent-I was, wearing an Inuyasha shirt and some baggy pajama pants with stars and suns and moons*-before walking to the door and putting my shoes on, trudging over to the fire and smiling a little bit at the sight of Ba…Akefia and Atemu sitting side-by-side, chatting quietly in Ancient Egyptian.

Author POV:

"Hi, guys. What's for breakfast?" The smaller of the two smiled sheepishly and replied, "I can't cook, and I don't trust Aki to cook. Kaiba looked at me like I was asking him to do some impossible task when I asked him to cook, so…" "I'm the only one up who knows how to cook? Great…" He went over to the main cabin-which was more of an air conditioned shed with a fridge, microwave, and heater-to get eggs and bacon as well as a pan or two so he could make more than three eggs at a time. He came back with these and a few plates-"To hold the food," he scolded Akefia when he reached for one, "You can go get your own plate."

The white-haired dark-skinned man glared but did so, grumbling something as he went. Joey was still shocked that he and Atemu were… together. It had taken a long time, and a lot of explaining, but they had finally gotten on kind terms with each other, and when their teasing had gone into something more like their old fights, Ryou had gotten a little pissed and hit Akefia on the back of the head, making him fall against Atemu and kiss him… the rest was history.

The blonde hummed something he'd heard on the radio that just seemed to stick nicely with him-something from Adele…Trouble In The Deep? Rolling…? Rolling something…hmm-as he placed the bacon in a pan over the fire. He set them on the rack and grabbed a second pan, doing the same-he'd make the bacon first, then use the grease to cook the eggs. He smiled when the bacon was finished-aha! He hadn't burned it!-and went to crack open eggs, appropriately using the right amount for each pan and a third. He, Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan like eggs fried. Akefia, scrambled. Duke, Atemu, and the 'twins of evil'-Malik and Marik-liked their eggs sunnyside-up. From what he could remember, Mokuba wasn't fond of eggs, but he would eat them fried if they were in a sandwich.

Then Joey froze. He had no idea how Kaiba liked his eggs. He knew how ALL of their group liked their eggs, all except Seto! How jerkish did he feel? He was just short of berating himself for his shortcoming when the brunet walked up and looked at him like he had four heads. "What has you so wound up?" "How do you like your eggs?"* They stood staring at each other for a moment before Seto asked, "…what?" Brown eyes rolled in annoyance. "I asked, 'how do you like your eggs?' I'm making breakfast, and I don't feel like being an asshole this early in the morning."

Blue eyes blinked before focusing on Joey with a hint of a smile. "I like omelets-plain is fine, but I'll go get something to put in it if you don't mind." "Nah, it's fine. Will you bring me another pan and a spatula, too?" It was almost awkward that they were getting along, but based off the day before, they'd be getting paired up for all activities anyway, so they might as well be civil. As Seto went to get the mentioned objects, Joey worked almost happily, murmuring the chorus to that song-it was 'Rolling in the Deep', he'd decided-and put the bacon in the left over grease from the eggs.

He continued his work, switching to Bicycle by Queen with a goofy grin on his face. "Biiiicycle, Biiiicycle, Biiiicycle, I want to ride my Biiiicycle, Biiiiicycle, Biiiicycle! I want to ride my Bi_cycle_! I want to ride my bike, I want to ride my By_cycle_, I want to ride it where I like…I say black, y'say white, y'say dog, I say bite! Y'say shark, I say, hay, man, Jaws was never my scene and I don't like Star Wars!" He didn't notice his companions until he heard a laugh, followed by the comment, "I can't believe you changed the lyrics to suit you… But it would be weird for you to claim white, wouldn't it?"

Brown eyes rolled-geez, that was happening a lot lately!-and he retorted, "If it spoke out against your precious 'cycle, you'd change it too. Now come get your damn breakfast, Tris." The brunet sat beside Joey as Duke went for plates, and they chattered about this'n'that'n'th'other.*** "I brought you what you asked for," came from behind them, and Tris's jaw dropped as Joey replied, "Sit it here, rich boy. Thanks." The motorcyclist looked between them like he'd missed something important, but shook his head and looked he other way, utterly confused.

"Don't ask, Tris, you'll hurt yourself." He nodded and watched Joey crack eggs into the pan Seto had brought him, humming the most violent song he could think of-Kiss With A Fist, actually, because he'd had Ren's music on the brain since the week before, when they'd spent time together. He added the cheeses first, adding the ham after another moment or so and folding the combo in on itself, flipping it now and then so it was evenly cooked. He held the pan out, nodding his head to the stack of plates Duke had just arrived with.

Within a few minutes, the four of them were content and full, and Joey stood with plates and some of the food. "I'm going to go wake up the 'chibis'-they need to eat. We're climbing today." And before any comments or protests could be made, he was gone, knocking softly on the door of the cabin before barging in. "Rise and shine, guys!"

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Moki's POV:

Yuugi whined almost silently and curled against me tighter, face buried in my shoulder. I held him closer, tiredly glaring over both he and Ryou at the doorway, where Joey stood with… food, actually, and it smelled like heaven. "Come on, get up. I'll eat your sandwich, Mokuba, you know I'll do it." Yuugi opened one amethyst eye and rubbed at the other, mouth a tiny 'o' as he yawned and nuzzled closer, humming, before shooting up and out of my arms, blushing brightly. I couldn't help but grin, sitting up myself. I heard Ryou giggle a bit, and Yuugi hesitantly smoothed my hair down, sporting a tiny smile of his own.

And if Joey noticed that anything was up, he didn't say a word, instead handing out our plates and chattering with us happily before telling us to get ready-we were hiking in thirty minutes.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Author POV: Mountainside

Malik rolled his shoulder, yawning loudly as the group continued up the incline. He was bored out of his mind, and sick of poking things with a stick! He peered over at the others, wondering if they noticed him slipping away. He got all of about ten feet into his new trek when he tripped over something, hearing a low moan of pain. He looked down to find a brunet, curled up and whimpering. Eyes going wide, he picked the poor guy up-Marik would hit him if he came back freaking out about someone being hurt if he didn't bring them-and rushed back toward the others.

"Guys! I don't know this poor sap's name, but he's hurt!" Ryou's purple eyes widened in shock as he walked up to the two of them, followed closely by the others. "We have to get him back. Here, let me put him on your back." Ryou moved to assist with changing his position, but the poor guy clung to Malik's shirt with a whimper, and the alter-personality shrugged. ""I can carry him this way, I assure you. Let's just go back to the cabins." A nod, and the gang-now with a membership of ten-headed back home.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

? POV:

I made a quiet whinge when the stranger carrying me lay me down gently on a bed, betraying a gentleness that his demeanor and voice hid well-from my observation, anyway. He brushed a hand over my forehead and murmured, "He's burning up. What do we-" Another voice cut through his, higher in pitch and softer in tone. "I'll take care of him-you just go get what I need, okay? Thermometer, bucket of cold water, clean rags, aaaand… Some soup if we have any. If we don't, would you mind making some, Joey?" I heard a third voice chime in with, "Nah, it's cool. It's almost lunch anyway."

I heard several people leave, and felt another hand-cold this time, and it felt wonderful-go over my brow. "Who are you?" They asked, and I wished I had my voice so I could politely reply, _'Erron Whitlow… Thank you for saving me, what is your name?'_

* * *

*I actually have both of these, and they're my second-favourite pajamas ^.^

**It's funny, because asking someone how they like their eggs is a come-on line… Poor, poor innocent Joey…and lucky momentarily-confused-then-amused Seto…

***I totally claim ownage of typing it that way lol~

_**Okay! So, we have my oc-not sure what I'm going to do with him, actually, so I'm building his relationship with both possible suitors-I'm fond of the idea of he and Malik, but that might just be me wanting to see a tender side to good ol' Malikku. So, what did you think? I honestly can't wait to write more of Erron-he's an oc of mine who's pretty dear to my heart… I'm writing a full story about him (well, trying at least!) so I'm glad to be getting more practice with his mannerisms.**_

_**You guys should laugh...As disorganized as I am in the real world and my plotlines, my computer is eerily systemized. To get to this story from my Libraries folder, I have to click on 'Doccuments' and within that, "My Doccuments', and within that, 'Fanfiction,' then 'Mine,' and 'Fanfiction-Yugioh!,' then 'yaoi,' and 'Puppyshipping', and FINALLY 'Camping! Fun, Fun, Fun!' It is tiring! *laughs* Tiring and worth it!**_

_** As the folder says, though, this is still puppyshipping, I swear to you! I just so happen to be focusing on the surrounding pairings for a little while-don't worry, Seto will still get to mol…ehrm, **_**have**_** his puppy in the end… ;3**_

_**Thanks for reading, babes!**_

_**~Mel**_


	3. Author's Note and Bonus Chapter

"Go on: make fun of me. I'm not smart. I'm not clever. I'm lucky more than anything else. I scrape by-why try harder?

But whatever ya do, keep the hell away from _him. _He's my rock, my solid, my rival, my friend, my lover.

Mess with him, and you're sure as hell gonna get the horns-after he kicks your ass for messing with me. He don't fuck around about dishing punishments for screwing with his puppy's emotions. He's badass like that.

So if I were you, and you were any kind of smart, I'd stay away from either of us. 'Cause dragons will lightening-blast the fuck outta ya, and sometimes…puppies have a worse bite than their bark, or at least a helluva bodyguard."

**_I wrote this for my dragon. She's not my dragon anymore. I miss her so bad, and I love her so very much, but sometimes, even love can't save a relationship. I'm sorry for the depressing A/N, but this is my version of therapy, and posting this old shit is really making me feel better. I apologise to my Puppyshipping followers, but this might be my last post for a bit-it literally hurts me to write this pairing right now, and it's been two months. I'm going to try and get my friend Katy to help me write my Draconian Elements at least, so please look out for that. Thank you all so much for being so patient with me: I love you all.  
_**_**Thank you, everyone who reviews or favourites or alerts: you have no idea how much that means to me, and it's nice to cry happy tears right now.**_

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**

**Yes, I am posting this on all of my Puppyshipping stories. No, it has nothing to do with any of the plots. It belongs in my drabble collection, and that's where it'll stay once I post for my other stories: when I have a new chapter for my other stories ('Secrets', 'Draconian Elements', 'Camping! Fun, Fun, Fun!', and 'Darks, Lights, and Confusion, Oh My!'), I will delete this chapter from those stories and replace them with the latest installment. Thank you, everyone, for having patience with my broken heart.**


End file.
